The present invention relates to cooking utensils, and more particularly cooking utensils that have detachable handles.
The use of detachable handles on cooking utensils such as pots and pans is well known. However, the attachment mechanisms used for such handles are often bulky, relatively costly to manufacture and cumbersome to use. The present invention provides a cooking utensil with a detachable handle and attachment mechanism that can be manufactured relatively inexpensively and that can easily be operated. When engaged, the detachable handle provides a secure attachment to the body of the utensil without the risk of becoming unintentionally dislodged or misaligned while the utensil is being held, moved or shaken. The attachment mechanism of the invention is particularly adapted for use with a cooking basket.